


Overwork

by Vhett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coercion, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhett/pseuds/Vhett
Summary: In the wake of theSupremacydisaster, Hux is using stims to keep himself and the Order running. They're poisonous. The Supreme Leader finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

At 00 hours and 23 minutes, Hux's door screams open as if pulled manually along its tracks.

Hux nearly jumps out of his skin, his adrenaline system jumping immediately to fight mode, his hand going to the blaster strapped to the underside of his desk. And then his hand freezes, held immobile by an invisible force. His gaze jumps to the open doorway---

The Supreme Leader fills his doorway, his bulk standing maybe an inch shy of hitting the overhead doorframe. His expression is furious, his pale face flushed. In his hands, there's a slim silver case Hux immediately recognizes.

"Please," Hux starts, then coughs to clear his throat, not liking how his voice sounds, trying to be calm, _calm_ \--"please, release me."

"Don't pull a blaster on me next time." But the pressure relents. Hux swipes to dismiss the planetary holo he had been surveying, then leaves both his hands visible on the surface of his desk. The Supreme Leader steps into the office and seems to pull the door shut behind him with that same invisible power. He tosses the box in his hands onto Hux's desk, where it makes a loud metallic clatter as it lands. Hux looks at it impassively, then back at his Supreme Leader.

"When my quarters are broken into in the middle of the night, I tend to---"

"Enough. Explain this."

The case on his desk is medical standard issue, common enough. He knows without opening it that it contains 6 hypos filled with First Order combat stims, designed to increase focus and stamina. They're commonly issued to 'troopers and special forces on away missions.

Hux has been taking them twice daily for the past twenty-eight cycles, since the destruction of the _Supremacy_ and the embarrassment on Crait. Lieutenant Mitaka procures them from a bunkmate in medical, where record-keeping has been lax lately. If Mitaka knows they're for Hux's personal use, he wisely has said nothing.

Hux wishes he had his greatcoat. Wishes it weren't the middle of his off-duty cycle, wish he weren't wearing a ratty oversized black sweater and sweatpants emblazoned with "FO PROPERTY" down the length of them, like a kriffing recruit. Wishes his hands weren't slightly but perceptively shaking, where they rest on the surface of his desk.

"Supreme Leader--" he goes to stand and finds himself shoved roughly back into his seat.

"Down. You're clearly exhausted." Ren moves closer, his body language dangerous.

Hux clamps down hard on his rising panic, inhaling deep, shifting tactics. "If my performance has not been satisfactory--"

"Cut the shit, Hux. And pick better errand boys. That kriffing sycophant lieutenant of yours--" Hux's pulse spikes with sudden fear, prompting a deadly look from Ren-- "No, I didn't hurt him. But he broadcasts your business loud enough. Guess you don't value your privacy enough to teach your underlings your little lockbox trick." Ren taps his own forehead.

Hux flushes red, angry and afraid. He clasps his hands together to quell their shaking. Mitaka had been overdue with the stims-- Ren must have waylaid him en route. Hux hasn't stimmed since 1400 and it's catching up to him, leaving him vulnerable, slow to parry, shaky and cold.

For once, Hux doesn't know what to say. He stares at the Supreme Leader, massive and dark, just on the other side of his desk. To buy time, he clears his throat again, but Ren cuts him off. "You've been taking these since--- what--- Crait?"

Hux says nothing.

"We give 'troopers six of these to last twenty-one cycles. Because they're _poison_ past that. Really General, if you've got a death wish, there are much easier---"

"Thank you for your concern, Supreme Leader," Hux hisses. "I assure you, there's no death wish involved. The contrary." He's so cold. "If you have suggestions on how else _one man_ can maintain this organization, I welcome them."

Ren sighs and his mood shifts, the anger in him fading. He sinks into one of the chairs opposite Hux's desk. "What--" his face contorts as if in battle with himself- "what can I do?"

_"What?"_

"You're going to kill yourself, Hux, and then..." Ren's face contorts again into a dramatic scowl-- "What the kriff! They won't follow me!"

Hux boggles at him for a moment.

"They won't." The deep sadness on Ren's face is stunning, and suddenly Hux is all too aware that _this_ is why this strange, overgrown boy clutched to that helmet. It wasn't to emulate some Sith idol. It was to hide his guileless, naked features.

"They..." _Why should they?_ "They don't know you. Sir."

Ren huffs. His voice is very quiet. "You know me. Will you?"

"Supreme Leader?"

"Nevermind." Ren stands. "Stop the stims. I command it." He puts a hand on the case on Hux's desk, as if to take them and leave. Hux stands with him, puts a hand next to his on the case, and looks him dead in the eye.

"I'm not--" kriff, he's _cold_ , "They aren't _recreational_ , Ren! Someone has to run this military, and given the losses on the _Supremacy_ \--- if you want to destroy the Resistance, you'll understand that personal sacrifices---" he's falling apart-- "I can't-- I can't argue with you like this." He jerks the case free from Ren's grasp, and Ren lets them go. Hux opens the case, pulls out a hypo, and presses it directly into his neck, exhaling hard.

Ren's pupils are huge.

Hux takes a few enormous breaths, feeling the harsh burn of the stim immediately taking effect. His hands still. His mind clears. The Supreme Leader is watching him with an intensity that feels predatory and heavy.

"I'm not poisoning myself. I've built a tolerance. My last physical--"

"When was it?"

"What? Ah." Hux thinks. It was-- awhile ago.

"Report to medical. Tonight. I want you having a full scan before you report back to duty. Any abnormalities will be reported to me directly. Don't disobey me on this, General." Ren narrows his eyes, his fingers twitching.

"Yes, sir."

The Supreme Leader leaves with the same dramatic screeching of his door, Ren's footsteps as heavy as if the deck has offended him too. Hux sits down heavily, calls for maintenance to fix his door, calls for Mitaka.

\------------------------------------------------

 

At 09 hours and 14 minutes, Hux's comm buzzes quietly with the unique tone he'd set for Kylo Ren shortly after the Force-user first reported aboard the _Finalizer_.

 **0914 K REN** : COME HERE

Hux sighs, dismisses the briefing from Engineering. As the officers file out, he comms back:

 **0914 A HUX** : WHERE, SUPREME LEADER?

 **0915 K REN** : NM

Irritation flares in Hux but then the comm buzzes again:

 **0916 K REN** : YOUR OFFICE

When Hux gets back to his quarters, he's relieved to not see the Supreme Leader lurking outside his door. He'd love a moment to collect himself, maybe make a cup of caf--- the door slides smoothly open to reveal Ren, sitting behind his desk, in his chair. Hux's blood goes cold, but he steps inside, the door sealing smartly shut behind him.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?"

Ren has a piece of flimsiplast in his hand, which he throws on the desk with a flourish. Hux doesn't need to look at it to guess its contents.

There's something about Ren in his chair which feels grotesque and offensive.

"Kidney failure." Ren is rocking his chair back and forth slightly, his legs spread wide. Hux hates him.

"Very early stage. Nothing to worry about. If it gets worse, they'll transplant-- I'll be out of service for a shift, two if-"

" _Hux_ ," Ren growls, and vacates his desk chair to cross Hux's office to the kitchenette depressed in the bulkhead. Ren selects a bottle seemingly at random, unseals it. "What is this?" he asks, before bringing it to his lips.

"Brandy."

Ren coughs, spits into the sink.

"Not to your taste, Supreme Leader?"

"I don't drink."

"Ah. Of course. You were expecting-- what-- fruit juice?"

Ren turns, leans back against the sink, crosses his massive arms across his massive chest. "What else do you think is in that report."

"I couldn't say." He could--- he sat next to Mitaka's bunkmate as he wrote it, the boy's medical commission barely a year old and the boy vibrating with nervousness, mistyping every other word.

"Well it's interesting. Lieutenant Orso's report was lacking in a little detail, so I pulled the logs from the medical droid who did your scans." Hux pales. "Snoke had an override for the droid deletion logs, did you know? Useful."

Hux holds a hand out. Ren looks at it, then hands him the bottle of brandy. Hux unseals it and takes a swig.

"And _that_ "-- Ren gestures to the bottle-- "will destroy your liver. Anyway, I suppose I shouldn't airlock Orso since you put him up to it. I'm sure you made a convincing argument."

Hux takes another swig, craves his stim.

"You're not fit for duty and haven't been for some time. Your brain's scrambled-- what-- stress disorder? Sleep deprivation? Scan didn't specify."

Hux wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, sets the bottle down hard on his desk. "You have a replacement for me, Supreme Leader?" He sneers.

"No." Ren steps closer to him. "I don't."

They stare at each other for a long moment. Hux thinks of the knife up his sleeve, wonders if he could get it in Ren's throat before Ren could react. Probably not. But it might be worth trying.

"Scans aren't everything, General." Ren looks like he wants to grab him. "Maybe the droid was wrong. There's a way to be sure---"

**"No."**

"What-- if I commanded you?"

Their gazes lock. Hux thinks: his arms are crossed, if I lunge fast enough--

The bottle on Hux's desk explodes in a shower of glass and liquid. Hux flinches away instinctively, pulling his arm away--- but his sleeve is dry, his uniform pristine. The shards and the liquid hang suspended, impossibly, for a moment, before Ren waves his hand and they fall as they should.

Hux's pulse is trying to beat out of his skin.

Ren shrugs. "I can't get in your head, but I know when you're thinking about killing me, General. I can sense it."

Ren takes another step toward him. Everything in Hux wants to step away, but he holds ground.

Ren's close enough he could reach out and grab him. Hux knows he'd never get that knife in, but if he's going to go, he's going to try--

Ren grabs his bicep and Hux flinches hard. "Let me in."

"No."

"You wanna command my army? Let me in."

 _"No."_ Hux is searching Ren's face, which is very close.

Ren releases his arm. "Fine. Then you're relieved of duty. I'll promote Peavey--"

"Like hell!"

"Then Let. Me. In." Ren is practically growling. He's massive, dangerous, unhinged. Hux begins nodding wildly and Ren reaches toward him. Hux shoves him away, hard, has his knife in hand suddenly. Ren reaches out again and Hux feels it, the grip around his throat, his throat closing in on itself-- he gasps, falls to his knees.

"Let me in!" Ren roars at him.

Tears are rolling down Hux's cheeks, unbidden. His throat is spasming, his hands scrabbling instinctively at his invisible noose. He shakes his head: no, no, no. The grip tightens.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The afterlife looks and feels like his bunk on _Finalizer_ , which makes sense as a sort of punitive purgatory.

It's not the ache in his throat that brings him to his senses. It's an intense thirst, which hits him hard. He thinks: _water_ , and then there it is, the cool steel of a regulation bottle at his lips. His throat spasms as he tries to swallow, sputters. He tries to sit up and--- and a massive hand holds him down. Panic thrums through him.

"No. Relax." He struggles but he's weak, so weak-- _"Relax_ ", and without his willing, his body sags, the fight gone.

"I feel terrible." His voice is a foreign croak, hardly his own.

"Yeah." His vision seems to clear and there's the Supreme Leader looming over him, his dark eyes wet. Sith kriffing hells.

"Did you---"

"I'm sorry." Ren sits down hard on the deck next to his bunk, pulling his knees to his chest. "Kriff, I'm sorry, Hux, I---"

"Get out."

And Ren does.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

A medical droid brings bacta, painkillers. Mitaka brings concealer makeup to hide the bruising, and babbles about how he had to trade a trooper his caf ration for a week. Hux cancels meetings, reschedules briefings, restructures the ship and the First Order to operate without his direct oversight. He sleeps. He sleeps, and he shakes, and he doesn't stim, and he doesn't hear from the Supreme Leader. Mitaka brings him food from the officer's mess, and gossip from the ship. The Supreme Leader has been present on the bridge. Attended strategy meetings. The Supreme Leader found some secret source of credits and has bolstered their finances. He even called a meeting of TIE pilots and took feedback on FO standard flight strategy, promoted those who put forth ideas--

Rumor on the ship is that Hux is dead. Mitaka says morale is low, but Mitaka would say that.

Hux sleeps. He dreams of rain, and sunlight, of Arkanis and the academy. They're nightmares, all of them.

On the third day, a droid delivers to his quarters a large, undesignated package. Hux opens it to find a black uniform jacket with five thick stripes around the left arm. He showers, shaves, and dresses, putting the jacket on with steady hands. He'll have to leave his greatcoat in his rooms, get a droid to correct the rank.

He picks the Order back up. The bridge personnel greet him with shock and turn their backs to hide smiles. Senior officers shake his hand and congratulate him on his promotion. No one asks where he's been. The Supreme Leader avoids him, but he's onboard. When they're both scheduled to attend a report on progress hunting the Resistance, Ren is silent for the entire meeting and barely looks at him. But when his comm dings later to announce an added appointment to his schedule, he's not surprised to see the originator **K REN**.

At 1545 he cuts short a supply briefing and makes his way back to his quarters. At 1550 he inspects his neck in his bathroom mirror, touches up the makeup in places where the purple has started to come through. He gives himself a hard stare in the mirror, his hands gripping the sides of the sink.

At 1600, **K REN** buzzes his office door and Hux keys him in.

The Supreme Leader isn't wearing his normal get-up. There's no cape, and his arms are bare past the elbow. His old cowl is around his neck, pinned or held high across his throat. When the door seals shut behind him, Ren falls to his knees.

Hux stands up fast, alarmed. "Ren--"

"I meant it." His voice sounds strange, exhausted. "I meant it. I can't do this without you, Hux. They won't follow me. I need you."

"Why did you--" Hux gestures to his head, his throat.

"I don't know." Ren shakes his head. "I don't know. I wanted to trust you, but you---" he huffs, angry, then looks down at his hands.

"Get up, for kriff's sake," Hux sighs. He has a strong urge to kick him.

Ren doesn't listen, still looking at his hands. "I brought you something."

"What do you think could possibly--" as he's talking, Ren unwinds the cowl from around his neck, and what he reveals makes Hux's pulse immediately kick up, hammering hard. Ren's wearing a thick silver collar, sparking bright blue energy across its entire surface.

"Snoke." Ren swallows, his adam's apple bumping against the collar. "Snoke had it. He'd make me wear it. To meditate. As sensory deprivation."

It's a force suppressant collar. Stunningly rare and expensive. And the most dangerous Force user in the galaxy had put it on, and come to kneel at Hux's feet.

Hux thinks of his knife.

"It's the only way I could think to make you trust me."

"Why in Sith hells should I trust you? You think some little demonstration---" as he speaks, Ren has shuffled forward on his knees. Hux's mouth goes dry when Ren grabs him by the hips. "What--"

"Hux." And Ren takes his right wrist and puts his hand around his throat, above the collar. A certain flick of Hux's wrist and his knife would go through Ren's jugular. Ren, powerless-- _powerless_ \-- to do anything about it.

Ren turns his head and mouths at Hux's inner wrist. "Forgive me. I need you." Ren looks up at him with those deep brown eyes.

"Kriff," Hux swears, his pulse pounding. "What-- what do you want---"

"Help me destroy them." Ren's plush lips brush Hux's wrist. "I'll give you anything."

Hux snorts. "Anything, ah." He smiles cruelly. "The throne?"

Ren nods, pupils blown.

"You're kidding."

"No." Ren grabs Hux's hand, kisses the back of his knuckles. Hux pulls his hand away, reflexively. "If you think you can get it alone, then stick your knife in me. But I think you need me too. The Emperor needed Vader..."

"Vader killed him."

Ren shrugs. "Eventually."

Hux regards him critically. "Get up."

Ren's naked face manifests a crooked smile, one Hux has never seen before and can scarcely breathe at the sight of. "No. I like it here." And Ren places his hands on Hux's hips, leans forward and _nuzzles_ Hux's groin.

Hux's ragged breath gives him away as much as the blood rushing into his cock.

"Do you know-- what I saw, when you let me in?"

"I didn't _let you_ \--"

Ren unbuckles Hux's jodhpurs, sticks his fingers in the seal over his tented groin and opens it. Hux groans, something deep and animal coming free. Ren grins up at him again. "I saw this." Ren's lush mouth parts beautifully around Hux's straining cock and Hux _wants_ \--

He fists a handful of Ren's hair and pulls him off. "I can't."

Ren pouts, and Hux thinks about coming all over his kriffing face, and pulls Ren's head back further, his pretty collared neck on display.

"No," Hux sighs, frustrated, "I can't."

Realization dawns across Ren's face. "The stims?"

Kidney failure, heartbeat irregularities, and-- for male humans-- sexual dysfunction, namely the inability to orgasm. Troopers call them "blue ballers", and with extended use the dysfunction can be permanent.

Hux nods.

"You really are dedicated to the Order," Ren hums. He shakes his head, shaking off Hux's grip, and moves forward, swallowing Hux's cock.

"Kriff!" Hux swears, his body bowing around Ren's attention. Ren bobs on his dick a few times, then hollows his cheeks and pulls off Hux's cock with an audible _pop_.

"I can get you off." Ren licks a slow line up the length of him. "Take the collar off me."

"What."

"Take it off me. That's the only way it's coming off anyway. I decided. Take it off me, and I'll make you come so hard, Hux--"

"Oh god," Hux groans, his hands coming to touch the buzzing collar around Ren's thick neck. Ren continues sucking him, tonguing at the thick vein along the underside, then pulling off to stick the tip of his tongue directly in Hux's slit, closing his eyes as he tastes him. Hux's hips buck, his hand coming around to hold the back of Ren's neck, pushing his head down to take more of him. "Oh kriff, hells, Ren, please--"

Ren makes an "mmhmm" sound around his cock and Hux almost sobs. "I--- I can't---" Hux groans. Ren takes the hand around the back of his neck and leads it to the side of his neck, showing Hux the clasp holding the collar shut.

Ren pulls off Hux's cock. "I can code it to your fingerprint." He wraps one hand around Hux, tapping Hux's cock against his cheek and panting. "I can make it so only you can take it off. Hmm? You can put it on me and I'll be _powerless_ to do anything--"

Hux's fingers release the clasp and the collar clatters to the floor. Instantly Ren pushes Hux back against the bulkhead and swallows him hard, tonguing at him and groaning. Ren has his own cock out and is jerking it hard and fast--- Ren is moaning around Hux's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head, swallowing around Hux. Hux’s knees are shaking, sweat having broken out all over his body.

He feels it when Ren gets off. He feels it as Ren gets desperate and sloppy, as Ren chokes himself on Hux's cock-- he feels it when Ren's balls tighten and he releases all over the deck, catching Hux's jodhpurs too as he spurts in his own hand.

But it's Ren's voice in his head that gets him. It's Ren's voice, deep in him-- Ren's voice, saying _Yes_ , saying _Yes_ , saying _Yes_ : Hux cries and comes, feeling as if he's turning inside-out, holding Ren's head down on him as he empties, and empties, and empties down his throat. Ren says _Yes_ and _Yes_ and _Yes_ as he comes, his entire body trembling: Ren lowers him to the deck slowly, swallows and swallows and swallows while Hux groans and cries and shakes. When Ren pulls off he does so with an obscene _smack_ around Hux's softening dick, then places a sweet kiss to the tip of it.

Hux holds the back of Ren's neck as if that anchor point is the only thing holding him to life. Ren smiles that crooked smile, sits up and covers Hux's hand with his own.

"Emperor," he whispers, lips against Hux's cock.

Hux shudders.


	2. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux has stopped stimming. Ren improvises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some seriously dubious consent, but Ren is a mind-reader.

Hux is going to kill everyone in this room and then himself if this meeting doesn't adjourn quickly.

His _eyes_ ache. He's nauseous, dizzy, shaking one knee compulsively under the conference table, his hands clenched tight together in his lap. His teeth ache, his jaw clenched powerfully shut against a yawn he won't permit himself.

Commander Ekir is talking: something something Supply deck Echo 485-- Hux is beyond the capacity to listen or comprehend. Every fibre of his being is screaming with the need for rest. He should make an excuse to stand and dismiss this meeting. He's going to faint. He should--

A fist slams on the table, startling him out of his misery. Ekir falls silent. All eyes turn to the source of the interruption: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, seated opposite the wide table from Hux. 

"Enough," Ren growls, standing. "Everyone out. Reschedule this for later. Tomorrow."

Hux wants to sob in relief. No one makes small chat at they leave, and the room clears quickly. When the door seals closed past the last departing officer, Ren circles around to Hux's side of the table.

"You're not stimming," Ren says, close behind him. "That's good. Get up."

Hux rises to his feet, a bit unsteady. He feels deep shame, like a cadet caught sleeping by the instructor. He should never have let it get this bad. He should never have let himself be this vulnerable. "Yes, Supreme L---"

"Shut up. We're going to your quarters. Keep up or I'm carrying you."

Hux flushes bright across his pale cheeks, outraged. The Supreme Leader ignores him, unseals the door, leads the way. They walk in angry silence, Hux falling into step with Ren through long habit, their boots striking the deck in unison. The ship is enormous, but these levels aren't heavily trafficked. They pass troopers and officers who jump out of their way and snap smart salutes, which Hux returns. Every expenditure of energy is excruciating, like he's pulling from a reserve made of his own flesh.

When they reach Hux's door, Ren codes in his override before Hux gets a chance, then grabs Hux by the lapel of his greatcoat and shoves him inside.

Hux spins on him, furious, as Ren steps in after him and the door seals. "What--"

But Ren pushes past him, to the closed door leading to Hux's sleeping quarters. Ren punches his override in here as well, the door unsealing with a hiss. Hux's blood goes cold. "What are you doing?!"

Ren turns to face him. "Don't get excited, Grand Marshal. I'm putting you to bed. Now."

Hux's hands form fists at his side. "I'm not a child. You don't---"

Ren slams a fist against the open doorway. "Bed! Now!"

"You think you're going to _intimidate me_ into _shirking_ \---"

Ren's eyes narrow and Hux loses his train of thought, dizziness threatening to take him under. "Bed. _Now._ "

Hux pushes past Ren into his dimly-lit sleeping area. The bunk is built into the corner of the far bulkhead; on this side of it, a chest of drawers. The opposite wall contains a closet. A glowing chronometer above the chest steadily indicates ship's time; there's his datapad, a comm unit, his small bronze bust of Grand Moff Tarkin. Hux hands Ren his greatcoat, stumbles to his bed and sits down heavily, as if his knees had given out at that precise moment. He wants to just lie back--- it would hardly be the first time he'd slept in uniform, with his boots on, his legs hanging off the side of the bunk.

Some almost-extinguished propriety keeps him upright. He squints in sudden confusion, his mind clearing by pieces: "Did you-- did you _mind trick_ me?!" His voice is high, shrill.

Ren glances at him and then away, reaching into Hux's closet and putting away the greatcoat.

He can't think past the dizziness and the ringing in his ears. He can't-- he can't just _pass out_ in front of Ren-- he bends down with great concentration, unseals his right boot and pulls it off.

"What's this?" Ren says, reaching back in to the closet and drawing out the arm of Hux's synthisilk black robe. "This is slutty."

Hux throws his boot at him. Ren deflects it, his hand barely twitching. "Don't speak to me that way!" he screams.

"Like what?" The Supreme Leader locks gazes with him. "Like I know what your dick tastes like?"

Hux moves to lunge at Ren; the Force pushes him back, sitting him back down hard enough to make the bunk jump.

Ren rounds on him. "Stop it. You're hysterical." Hux's glare is sharper than the monomolecular blade up his sleeve. The room is very small. "You can't be exhausting yourself on ---what--- _supply briefings_ and then not be in condition later when I-- when I need your tactical advice." Ren drops his voice. "I can feel it, you reek of it. If you're this vulnerable to me, what do you think Peavey is seeing?"

"You took my stims!" Hux pulls off his other boot and throws it at the bulkhead next to Ren. "What do you expect me--"

"I saw your scans!" Ren screams.

They breathe heavily at each other for a moment.

Hux huffs and falls back onto the bed, bunching his hands in his hair and pulling. When he speaks, it's to the deck overhead. "I need-- I need them to---"

" _Shut up._ " The mattress dips by his side-- he pulls his hands away from his face to see Ren is looming over him, again, Ren's knee on the edge of the bed. Ren places a bare hand over Hux's forehead and Hux jerks away from the touch, then stills. "Do you want this?" Ren says softly, and Hux has seen enough of his interrogations to clue into what he means. The hand over his eyes is heavy and warm, Ren's skin smelling of ozone.

"No," he whispers, still under Ren's touch. But Ren had heard it, had heard it _in him_ , a voice much more real: _Please_.

"Go to sleep, Hux," Ren says; Hux swoons and is pulled deep by the Dark.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He awakes flushed with warmth, lying for a moment luxuriating in the rare comfort, until the comm that had chimed and awoken him sounds again. Strange-- not his comm's sound. Foggy with sleep, he rolls over and slaps at the side of the bed for the comm-- his hand hits solid, warm flesh. He jumps, immediately awake. The broad, pale, mole-scattered back next to him rolls over, comm in hand, its owner blinking drowsily: Ren. Sweet Sith kriffing hells, Kylo Ren is in his bed. Topless.

Ren looks at the comm in his hand, reading, then thrusts it at Hux. "For you," he grumbles, voice groggy, and then rolls back over, giving every indication of intending to go back to sleep. Hux shoves viciously at his shoulder.

"What are you doing _in my bed_?!"

Ren says nothing. The comm in his hand chimes again.

"Answer the comm, Emperor. 'S an order."

Hux thinks: I'm going to murder him. Ren snorts.

He disengages video on the comm and sees why Ren had handed it to him. The call's originator is **FINALIZER OOD (D MITAKA, LT)**. Not Mitaka's personal comm, but his watchstation as Officer of the Deck. Alarm spikes through Hux, and he triggers transmit.

_"Supreme Leader! Grand Marshal Hux can't be located--"_

"I'm here," Hux says, dropping into his steady Command voice. "What's the emergency, Lieutenant?"

There's a pause, and then Mitaka's voice comes through again, much changed: _"You. Ah. You couldn't be located, sir."_

"What's the emergency?"

Another pause.

_"No-- no emergency, sir. Supreme Leader Ren had asked to be notified if you were-- unreachable-- and you haven't answered comms or been---"_

Hux ends the transmission. He sits quietly for a moment, willing his beating heart to slow, willing the adrenaline to clear and leave him with focus. He realizes with slow horror that he's not in uniform-- he's certain he didn't undress before Ren, before Ren pulled him under--

"Supreme Leader," he intones, his voice clear and calm but his heart thundering. Most important things first. "Are you having my adjutant report on my activities to you?"

Ren rolls over on to his back, looks up at him from under dark lashes. The Supreme Leader's hair is bed-tussled; Hux's bedlinens are hiked around Ren's hips, obscuring what he may or may not be wearing underneath. His bare chest is enormous, pale, scarred and mole-specked, almost hairless. The crater of a scar above his hip is pink with new skin. When Hux had plucked the Master of the Knights of Ren off the dissolving Starkiller, he'd been certain the blood loss from that wound would be mortal.

It wasn't.

"Adjutant." Is Ren _smiling_? "Is that what he is?"

"Don't leer at me, you lecherous beast. You think you can insinuate yourself into--" Ren yawns and stretches and Hux shoves him, trying to push him off the bed. But Ren is heavy, and quick, and he grabs Hux's wrists and brings one to his lips.

"Emperor," he murmurs, lips brushing the fine skin at his wrist. Hux shudders: involuntary and full-body, and impossible to conceal. Ren smirks.

"I didn't," Hux wills his body to be very still, his voice like ice, "I didn't realize _this_ was a condition of my promotion. Sir."

Ren releases his hands, sits up on one elbow. "It's not. You're here of your own free will."

"You-- you _drug me in here_ , knocked me unconscious, stripped me _half naked_ and-"

" _Relax_ , Hux--"

"Get out of my head! Why are you here?! Leave me alone!"

Ren sits up, swings his long legs off the bed and stands, stretching. "I'm going to piss. Wait here."

Hux throws a pillow at his back as he unseals the door to the attached washroom. Then Ren walks through the doorway, it closes behind him, and Hux is alone: in his quiet, dimly-lit bedroom, in undershirt and briefs, overheated and overemotional. He unclenches his fists from their grip on his bedlinens and forces himself to breathe deep; imagines murdering Ren as he stands there with his big dick out in _Hux's private washroom_. He throws the linens off and stands, crossing the room to pull on his black robe. If he's going to be _accosted_ in his own rooms, he's not going to be _nearly naked_ and _in bed_ \-- Ren re-emerges as he's slipping the robe on his shoulders. Ren looks him over, appraising.

His knife is in his uniform jacket. He could bite out Ren's throat, though. He could try.

"I don't sleep within my chain of command," Hux growls. "You have no right--"

"Am I your superior officer, Hux?" Ren surges close. "Am I? Who promoted me here?" Hux thinks of the throne room, the carnage and the obvious lie. "I'm not _in_ your kriffing _chain of command_. There's no path from you to me."

 _How true_ , Hux thinks, and they both hear it.

"I'm not--" Ren grabs the lapel of his robe-- "I'm not good at _taking care of things_." He's searching Hux's eyes for something. "People. Taking care of people. You were going to pass out, so I brought you here." Ren's eyes darken. He releases Hux and steps back. "I didn't touch you. And-- what, I haven't seen it before? Why the prude act Hux, you've--"

"You came to me with a proposition for... how things would work. Then you _manipulated_ me with the side-effects of my medication--"

"Stims aren't meds--"

"And now, what? You put me safely to bed out of the kindness of your heart, and then _got in_?"

"I was tired too! I didn't know how else to make sure you stayed in there! I'm not going to sleep on the couch you fuck Mitaka on--"

Hux strikes him. Ren lets him, his eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact, and flushing suddenly deeply red across his cheeks and chest.

Slowly, and horribly, Hux realizes: _he's baiting me_.

He grabs a fistful of Ren's soft black hair and pulls, forcing Ren to expose his neck. "You don't know how to act without someone holding your leash, do you?" He sneers. "Master of the Knights of Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order--- and you've never been _taught_ to _lead_. No." Hux releases him. "Get out. And never presume upon my person again."

"You can't kick me out like--"

Hux is a snake, hissing in his ear. "I will turn the entire First Order against you and get that sandrat to come and finish the job of getting rid of you."

Ren meets his gaze, reading his eyes. "I'll kill you before you can."

"Kill me and you'll be doing the job yourself."

Ren's naked features look conflicted, or maybe just confused. "I-- I saw in your head--"

"I don't care what you saw," Hux says, knowing full well what it was. "You don't get to take liberties with me. You don't know me, you don't own my person, and I'm not letting you run the Order into the dirt."

"Fine." Ren moves to collect his clothes. "Next time I'll let you fall asleep standing and crack your head on the deck. Save me a lot of trouble."

"I don't give a kriff about that--- do you think--- _why did you get into my bed_?"

Ren throws his hands up. "I thought--- I thought I'd grind on you for awhile, you'd wake up and then we'd fuck. Is that so horrible?"

Hux boggles at him. " _What_?"

"I've read your _mind_ , Hux, don't act like--"

"You _stupid_ boy."

Ren looks genuinely shocked, before he quickly turns his face, working his jaw like he'd been struck.

"Your entire life, you've taken anything you ever wanted, haven't you?" Hux can _feel_ Ren's anger, like electricity in the air. "You don't get to _take_ me. Did you see that, too?"

"I'll give you an Empire."

"And in return, I offered you the death of the Resistance. I thought _those_ were our terms."

"I-- I saw your mind." Is that _sadness_ , now, in the boy's naked face?

Hux sighs, unseals the doorway to his office, crosses through and to the few bottles of alcohol he keeps. He opens one and pours a very strong measure into a glass beside it. Ren follows him, staring, holding his clothes in a bundle in front of his groin.

Hux brings the glass to his lips and swallows, swallows, swallows. He sets the glass down hard. "I hate you."

Ren is looking at his throat. "Not only."

Hux grins at the burn of alcohol down his throat. "Why should I?" he says, and they both hear the rest of it: _why should I let you_ , just as they both know the clothes in front of Ren's groin are concealing how desperately hard he is.

Ren considers for a moment: then drops his clothes, surges up to Hux, crowding him back against the bar and making the bottles shake. He puts a hand around Hux's neck and a thigh between his legs and _groans_ into his ear. "I'll make you come so hard, Hux. Please. I'll fuck you so good I promise-- please---"

"No," Hux says, grimacing. But Ren had heard a different voice.

Ren flings him onto his office sofa and pulls at the belt on his robe-- then Ren is on him, his mouth on his neck, mouthing at the bruises he'd left days ago. Hux's legs are spread around the massive bulk of Ren's body, his thighs tight against Ren's sides.

"Hux-- Grand Marshal-- _Emperor_ \-- let me-- hells-- let me get you off-- let me feel it around my _dick_ \--"

Hux arches his back to rub himself against Ren's hard stomach, and groans, his hands fisting in Ren's long hair, pulling him up to his face. "I hate you," he hisses directly into Ren's mouth. Then their lips meet and Hux falls, hard. Maybe it's simple madness. Maybe it's damage from the stims. Maybe it's the way Ren says _Emperor, Emperor_ directly into his mind as he pulls Hux's cock from his briefs. But of course. Why shouldn't he fuck the new Supreme Leader on his office sofa?

Hux has seen it, felt it: It _is_ a nice cock.

Ren snorts, close to his face. "You're drunk? Already? Must be good stuff." He fists Hux's cock slowly, his hand so warm. "Disappearing for hours then going to the bridge smelling like booze and cum, what are the men going to think?" Hux's cock jumps in Ren's hand. "They're going to think: _that's the Supreme Leader's slut_." Ren sucks an old bruise on Hux's throat. "Do you wanna come on my dick?" he whispers.

Hux shudders, Ren's teeth grazing a sensitive spot. "N--no." Ren sucks hard on the bruise, then pulls back to look him in the eye.

"Lie to me again," he says. 

"Stop--" Hux gasps like he's been holding his breath-- "stop reading me!"

"Yeah? You've been broadcasting ever since I made you come last time. I wonder why?"

"I'm--" Ren is moving down his chest. He exhales a hot breath on Hux's nipple and then bites. Hux jerks but Ren follows him: the bite turns into a suck and Hux _groans_ , his thighs squeezing against Ren's sides. "I'm not--"

"Yes you are." Ren kisses his navel. "Yes you are, Hux. You castrated yourself on stims and now it's wearing off and you'll spread your legs for anybody who has the balls to give you what you want." Hux struggles underneath him, but his heart's not in it. His body feels warm, his head pleasantly buzzy. "You've been gagging to have my dick in you since before you knew I had a _face_."

"You're a _beast_ ," Hux whispers. Ren grabs his briefs at either hip and works them down, off. His cock springs free and then Ren's mouth is on him, his devilish lips parting to take his cock.

"Hmm." Ren reaches down between his legs, behind his heavy balls. "Don't know why I should waste time blowing you when you're going to come the second I put it in you." Ren sticks two fingers in his own mouth and then brings them, wet with spit, to Hux's hole. Hux arches his back, dropping his legs open. Ren places an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Hux's cock as he breaches him with two fingers. "Slut. Let me in."

Hux moans, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. "Don't--"

"When's the last time you had this? Show me. I want to see it."

And the memory surfaces: shore leave, months-- _years_ ago: his hotel room, a space station near the Outer Rim, a cock and big hands, and Hux out of his mind on a cocktail of drugs he'd bought from a Sullustan. Hux, on his knees, face pushed into the mattress--

Ren pulls off of his cock to groan against him, lips against his stomach. Then he grabs him by the hips and flips him, manhandling him into the same position: ass up, head down. Ren pulls out his huge cock and slaps it against the curve of Hux's arse, then bends to cover Hux's body with his own, his lips very close to Hux's ear. "Where is it?"

He's drunk with lust and booze and doesn't respond. Ren grinds his dick against Hux's arse.

"Don't. I---"

"Don't pretend you have secrets from me, _Emperor_." Ren's voice is deep and dark.

"It's--- not in my office. Next to the bed. Bottom drawer."

Ren smacks his arse. "Stay."

Ren leaves him for maybe ten seconds, but it's time enough to come to his senses-- _why_ is he bent over on his sofa, dripping pre-come to get fucked by this overgrown manchild? Then Ren is back, fully naked and huge and hard, holding the lube Hux hasn't used in a month since his stim use got heavy.

"Quite a collection," Ren murmurs, referring to Hux's toys in the same drawer.

"Don't--"

Ren spanks him, hard. "Say 'don't' to me one more time, Emperor. One more time and I'm going to fucking leave you here to grind against the couch and cry because you can't get off."

Hux falls silent. Ren pops the cap on the lube and then drizzles it directly onto Hux's hole, a long stream of it running down his crack and over his balls. Hux exhales shakily.

"Please," he says, as Ren rubs the lube against Hux's hole, and then _in_. He shifts his legs, arching his back unconsciously.

"Yeah. Yeah, I like that. Tell your Supreme Leader please."

" _Please!_ "

Ren rewards him with three thick fingers, and Hux wants to cry. Ren's fingers are huge like the rest of him, and the stretch _aches_ : Hux shudders, head to toe. Ren pets the small of his back with his other hand. "Shh," he hisses, working his fingers in and out. "Take it. You've got to take it."

He's just shaking, now, overwhelmed, overheated, overexcited: his balls are _tight_ , his cock aching where it hangs neglected between his legs.

"You going to come, Hux? Try. Try it, I want to see how much damage the stims did."

Hux pants, puts all his weight on one shoulder so he can free a hand to fist his own cock with. Ren works his fingers slowly, dragging them against Hux's inner walls. He flicks across Hux's prostate and Hux _screams_ , his entire body tense, pounding his dick furiously with his face mashed against the sofa cushion. But it's not there. There's no cliff to fling himself off of-- no path from here to there.

Ren removes his fingers slowly and then drips lube onto his cock, slicking himself up and lining up. "Deep breath," he says, and then he's pushing _in_ \-- Hux gasps, pushing back against him, seeing the stars.

"Yes," Hux moans: inch by inch by inch as Ren slides deeper.

Ren stills when he's balls-deep inside him. "Does it hurt?" Ren whispers. Hux's legs are shaking; his eyes clamped shut tight. "Yeah," Ren moans, as if Hux had answered him. He fucks Hux very slow and very deep. "Yeah. Maybe I'll just use this pretty little ass whenever I want. Bend you over on the bridge, let anyone see--"

" _Please_ \--"

"Fuck you in my Silencer-- bounce you on my dick--- take it, Hux, _fuck_ \--" he presses on Hux's lower back, shifting the angle, fucking him faster, and Hux stops breathing. "You wanna come, Emperor? You want to come on your Supreme Leader's fat dick?"

Hux is nodding wildly, silently, his body bowed. He can't breathe. He can't think. He needs it-- he needs it so bad--

This time it doesn't even take a word. It's as if Ren throws a toggle in his head and he's _coming_ \--- Ren rides him through and past it, slamming his cock into Hux's body as Hux empties, and empties, and empties against the fabric of his sofa.

"Fuck," Hux gasps. "Fuck--"

"Can I come in you?" Ren growls, pushing down hard on the small of his back.

"Yes," Hux sobs, "please, _please_ \---" and he feels it when Ren does, when Ren's cock jerks and throbs in his asshole and floods him.

They breathe heavily. Ren bends over Hux's back, bites a crescent into his shoulder, making Hux squeeze around his softening dick. When he pulls out, they both groan.

Ren climbs off of him, sits down next to him on the sofa. He brushes his hand through Hux's hair and Hux rolls onto his side, lets him.

Hux breaks the peaceful silence first. "This-- this isn't a condition of our arrangement."

"No. It isn't. This is..." Their gazes lock. Ren huffs, amused. "Why didn't you tell me years ago? How bad you wanted it?"

Hux sits up, faces him. "You think Snoke would have...?"

"No. He'd have had you killed. Too dangerous."

Hux raises an eyebrow: _exactly_.

Ren leans toward him, pauses just before their lips touch. " _My Emperor_ ," he breathes into Hux's mouth.

Hux bites down on his bottom lip.


End file.
